


跑不掉了03

by sashiko_345



Category: all大勋, 丞勋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashiko_345/pseuds/sashiko_345





	跑不掉了03

##  跑不掉了03

_丞 X 勋_

这是因为一个生活的意外，四年后再续的爱情故事。

时间跨度是2015年到2019年。

主丞勋，其他可自行脑补。

*本章魏大勋在第8小节隐藏了一个秘密，可在本文找寻

*本章在结尾探讨（并没有）了一下两父亲对孩子问题的无助及妥协（两组：范丞丞组；黄明昊组）

*本章范丞丞的内心活动和说话带有强烈的主观色彩 魏大勋胆子没有那么小！

* * *

**因为生活和神秘的指引，两个异.端.者在一起了。**

* * *

** 6.等待出击的机会**

  * _** 2015年**_

范丞丞在那一次去敬亭山，就认出了驻唱“高岭之花”是把他带回家照顾的梨涡男人。他没想到，当时想的“如果，能再见到就好了”，居然真的实现了。

他目不转睛地盯着自弹自唱的魏大勋，差点忘了呼吸。

黄明昊端着两杯特基拉日出*挤到了范丞丞身边，皱着眉头顺着他的视线找过去，居然看到了入伙敬亭山三个月的魏大勋。

“丞哥，看啥呢。”黄明昊凑到范丞丞的耳边，故意地吹了一口气。

范丞丞捂着耳朵，反应有点过激。好在他忍住了没有爆嗓门大吼。抿着嘴瞪了一眼黄明昊，接过他手里金橙色鸡尾酒，倾斜酒杯，喝了一口。

“丞哥在看我们吧的高岭之花吗？”

“高岭之花？花不都是形容漂亮的女孩子吗？是给这个长手长脚的男人用的？”

“我们这位驻唱，名字里就有一种花名。这么称呼他也没有错。再说了，他……”黄明昊贴近了范丞丞的耳朵，“他为了躲避酒吧里的追求，干脆说自己‘宁折不弯’。”

范丞丞抠了抠发痒的耳朵，不是很相信地看了一眼黄明昊。

黄明昊耸了耸肩，一口就喝了一半手里的酒，贴着他的耳朵低声说：“兄弟就帮你到这儿了。要上就上哦。我看最近酒吧里有人打算强上了。”

一阵热气直往耳朵里灌，电流窜下了腰，继而肆掠全身。范丞丞被他这话勾得心直痒。他盯着舞台上的魏大勋，心里开始盘算。

不过，范丞丞连盯了一周也没采取行动。黄明昊不知道他在等什么。他知道店里的那个人借着职务的便利，经常和魏大勋凑一块，碰碰摸摸的，尽是些不着边的手段，让人不知道危险正在逼近。

黄明昊暗暗提醒好几次了，魏大勋也没反应出来自己的处境。

这是两个男人的公平竞争。男人之间的争斗，最重要的是公平。谁都有争夺的权利。这是男人之间的浪漫。所以他选择不插手。除了为兄弟着急，感叹一句魏大勋真是迟钝中的王者外。黄明昊选择只为范丞丞加油，希望他能成功摘得“高岭之花”。

只不过范丞丞要是喜欢魏大勋，为什么迟迟不动手呢？

黄明昊向来都喜欢速战速决，所以他不是很懂范丞丞到底在等什么。

** 7.自古套路得人心**

黄明昊在那头担心了一大堆。范丞丞是知道的。但是吧，断然冒进，他怕会吓走魏大勋。万一魏大勋他真不是弯的呢？

因为有时候，人开玩笑说出来的话，反而是真话。

范丞丞第一次为了追一个人，动这么多心思。

在“苏迪罗”台风路过上海的那一天晚上，范丞丞低头喝完了手里的玛格丽特，清鲜的果香和龙舌兰酒的特殊香味在舌尖上绽放。这一杯像是解锁勇敢的钥匙，让范丞丞打算在今天酒吧打烊后——装晕截住魏大勋！

范丞丞在魏大勋打开敬亭山的后门前，躺到地上就紧闭眼睛。打着伞出来的魏大勋一看地上横了个人影，忙蹲下去一扒拉，却看到一个范丞丞。他当即傻眼了。这孩子又怎么了呢？他摸到范丞丞裤兜里的手机，发现又没法开机。他叹了口气，把范丞丞挪到后背，心道不知道是自己倒霉，还是这孩子倒霉。

他刚背着范丞丞走出酒吧后门的小路，一辆哈弗H6就停在路口。玻璃车窗滑下来，逐渐露出黄明昊笑眯眯的脸：“勋，上车吗？……哎呀勋，你怎么湿了，不是打了伞吗？”

“我……”

“勋，你怎么背了一个人？朋友？”

魏大勋颠了颠背上的范丞丞，偏头想了一下，皱了皱鼻子，说：“是我朋友，喝醉了。我带回家照顾一下。”

“噢——”黄明昊故意拖长尾音，看着魏大勋，露出不怀好意的笑脸，“带回家好、好照顾？”

要不是双手没空，魏大勋非得揍他一下：“想什么呢！小屁孩！九月开学都是高三生了！还打算混在酒吧不回家！”

“勋你管好你自己吧！”黄明昊解了安全带，“上车！我送你们回去。台风天的也不好打车。”

“算你对哥哥好。哥哥给你记下了！”魏大勋用肩夹着伞，先把范丞丞推进了宽敞的后座，然后自己关了伞，坐进去，“学习上不懂的，可以来问我。高中生这点儿问题，我还是很ok的。”

“好啊。我问题多了，勋你可不要嫌我烦哦。”黄明昊笑呵呵地松开离合，开出了敬亭山大门外的那条路，打了三下远近光，然后汇进了主干道。

“嫌烦了我直接拉黑！”魏大勋遮着嘴，不厚道地笑了起来。

“拉黑干嘛呀，不是让我问你吗？勋你还拿我当弟弟吗！”

“当啊，你这个弟弟这么好使唤！”

……

一路上两个人都在聊天，装晕的范丞丞听得咬牙切齿。魏大勋随手把他推上车，搞得他歪躺在车后座：脖颈和背非常难受。但是他又不想换个姿势。万一魏大勋见他醒了，让黄明昊送他回家怎么办？

想到这儿，他又想：黄明昊真是个机灵的人，没有跟魏大勋说过他们俩的关系。要是魏大勋知道他们俩是铁兄弟，怕是会甩下自己不管了。哪会有带回家照顾这好事发生。

范丞丞以一个十分诡异的姿势在后座瘫了七八分钟，才被魏大勋拖下了车。黄明昊帮着把他拖上了魏大勋的背，然后潇潇洒洒开车走了。留下魏大勋一个人，把一米8出头的范丞丞背进了弄堂小屋。

骤雨斜风的台风天， 把两个人打得透湿。

魏大勋气喘吁吁地把范丞丞扔在大房间的地上，在简易衣柜里找到了上次范丞丞穿的衣服。看着全身湿透的范丞丞，魏大勋倒没有上次帮他换衣服的利落爽快。

毕竟，男人之间的眼神，他都懂。何况，他在敬亭山干的这三个月，把所有的眼神，都尝了个透。谁是真心喜欢听他唱歌，谁是对他有非分之想，谁对谁又有意思。魏大勋只要瞄一眼就知道，在昏暗环境下，那些闪烁的眼神，到底代表什么意思。

范丞丞喜欢他。

魏大勋知道。

知道后，肯把他带回家。自然就有更多的意思了。

要说魏大勋为什么也要离家出走呢？是因为他跟家里摊了牌——他是个GAY。

在吉林那块儿，魏大勋很少见到有人出柜。东北人向来耿直直爽，一眼不和就上手。如果有人出柜，他猜要是有，怕是直接就被揍死在家里了。

要不是魏大勋有先见之明，先做了善后计划（远逃上海），怕也是要被爸爸灭口。

来上海后，魏大勋也不敢乱找男朋友。酒吧里的人，向来都不是多干净。就算敬亭山是个高档酒吧，魏大勋也怕。如果出现了HIV，那他老魏家，是真要绝后。

所以当这么一个干净的小孩出现在魏大勋眼前。他既开心又有点犹豫。

魏大勋硬着头皮把范丞丞湿透的上衣脱掉，正要去拉小孩儿的裤腰带，就突然被范丞丞攥住了手腕。

“你、你什么时候醒的？”魏大勋被吓到结巴。他承认他做贼心虚。刚刚在脱范丞丞衣服的时候，他想多了——小孩的身体在发育，显出一副少年人的朝气。可能平时在健身，腹部上有稚嫩的腹肌雏形……

魏大勋舔了下嘴唇，抬头去看范丞丞，看见小孩的眼睛亮亮的，像有星星。他忍不住又吞了一口唾沫：“你……”

魏大勋没能说完话。因为范丞丞坐起来，用另一只手掌着他的后颈，张嘴锁住了他的唇。

青年人的吻技过于生涩。魏大勋感觉他像只狗，在他的嘴巴上咬来咬的。本来下嘴唇就厚，被他这么一咬，明天晚上还怎么上班？

他想着就用力推开范丞丞，看着小孩委屈巴巴的表情，不知危险地偏头遮嘴一笑。笑了一会儿，他噙着嘴角深深的梨涡，重新看向范丞丞：“喜欢哥哥吗？”

“啊？”

“我问你真喜欢哥哥吗？”

范丞丞被他问得脸上红了起来。

玛格丽特的呛意麻痹了范丞丞的神经，他在魏大勋的逼问下，红着眼睛扑倒了叭叭不停的男人，放开嗓子喊道：“我喜欢！我喜欢你啊！”

十七岁少年的声音刚过变声期，但还带着一点稚气。魏大勋毫不介意自己被范丞丞压着，反倒笑着继续逼问他：“有多喜欢？”

“很喜欢很喜欢！是地球到月球的距离！”

“哎，喜欢就喜欢……停！哥哥准你动了吗？给我停！！”

那一晚，恶魔·勋被小孩儿·丞吃了个干净。

魏大勋在情欲的浪潮里迷失了方向，他抓着范丞丞的手臂迷迷糊糊地想：怎么回事，我不该是那什么up吗？怎么变成bottom了？

至于明天上班，脸上、脖子上会出现什么奇怪的印记，魏大勋已经无暇顾及了。

现在的小孩儿，都这么无师自通吗？哎哟我去！——

** 8.得手和眼泪的秘密**

范丞丞终于成功搞到了魏大勋！

敬亭山里除了黄明昊，没有人再知道这件事。魏大勋觉得酒吧里的人知道了，肯定会传出去。那么喜欢他的那些人会觉得被欺骗了，就不会再来。那么就会导致他的小费变少。这怎么能行！

“这不好，所以丞丞，我们就不跟别人说了好不好。”

“行吧。反正酒吧里的人我都不认识。”当然包括黄明昊——黄明昊是通过魏大勋才认识的（对不住了兄弟）——范丞丞在心里坚定了这一点。

新晋情侣虽然各有想法，但在“要不要对外宣布”这件大事上，有着很高的默契。这可能就是情侣之间的奇怪默契吧。

台风天过后，天空又是蔚蓝一片。画卷一般的蓝色天空里，飘着软乎大团的云朵，太阳缓慢穿梭其间，投下火热的光线。魏大勋躺在他那米色沙发上，正晃着脚丫子晒太阳。

魏大勋在家里的时候，喜欢穿小短裤。尤其当他不安分地把脚抬高，挂上沙发靠背的时候，宽松的短裤会滑落下，堪堪露出迷人的腿根，再往下的地方就被藏在黑色阴影里。令人浮想。而此刻，金黄的光线正舔舐着魏大勋的大腿，照亮昨晚留下的暗红痕迹。

十七岁的范丞丞哪里受得了这种“邀请”。他当即就扑上去，捉着魏大勋闹腾的脚，吻上脚背，辗转着咬上突出的踝骨，啾过小腿和大腿，咬着短裤角望向脸红的魏大勋……

魏大勋明明已经二十七岁了，照理说该经过不少情事。但他在范丞丞的眼神攻势下，总是会慢慢软下身体，咬着自己的手背，压抑错乱的呼吸。

无师自通这事儿，谁强得过范丞丞。

“范丞丞，平时小片儿没少看吧？”

“什么片儿？”

“黄、黄片啊！不然你怎么这么会？嗯！轻点儿！别给哥咬坏了！”

“咬坏就咬坏嘛，反正哥又用不到了。”范丞丞嘴上说得狠，但是接下来的动作却轻柔了不少，他舔着魏大勋的马眼，单手滑握着他的性器。色情的声音从手掌、唇间发出。

不知道是不是台风天后阳光强烈的原因，魏大勋今天眼泪流得很多。但又被他偷偷擦干净了。

范丞丞注意到他的小动作，利落地架起魏大勋的腿，放在自己腰侧，然后压下身：“怎么今天这么快就哭了。我又不是第一次给你口。”

“是你技术又进步了！哥都受不了，都哭了！”魏大勋躲着范丞丞，“哎呀我擦干净了！别看了！多丢人！”

“这有什么。”范丞丞像捧着宝藏一样，捧着魏大勋的脸，低眉吻上他的眼角，“我还可以跟你做更多丢人的事情。”

他有个直觉：魏大勋有事瞒着他。但是沉迷在爱情里的范丞丞，非常自信，觉得他们都是男人，有些事，只能自己扛。他若插手，算什么？

可他万万没有想到，就是他的这么一个看似“男人”的想法，导致了后面的事情发生。

** 9.他逃走了·爸爸们**

转眼到了中秋节。范丞丞陪着家里人吃完一顿饭，又吃了几个月饼后。不管爸爸会不会高兴，他一溜烟，就跑向了魏大勋家。

可当他站在热热闹闹的过道里，用钥匙打开嘎吱嘎吱响的防盗门后，却看到收拾得一干二净的空房子。进门左手边的灶台上空荡荡：调料碗筷被收进了橱柜。厕所里的洗漱用品不见了。大房间的床褥被放进了简易衣柜里：衣柜里的衣服也没剩几件。

只有阳台上沙发边的花盆里还开着花，留着草。

范丞丞像只流浪狗，在不大的弄堂小屋里转转停停，想要找到至少一个地方能证明：魏大勋还会回来。但是，他只找到了一张代表“离开”的纸条。

家里爸爸重病，我走了。

勿念。

——魏大勋

“什么？爸爸重病？”范丞丞看不明白这张纸条在说什么。之前魏大勋藏的心事是这个吗？这件事有什么不能说的？范丞丞不明白。

他突然想起黄明昊跟他说过：“这些老头嘴上说着‘可以’，实际上，怎么做，谁知道呢。丞哥，你如果找到了男朋友，可得把他藏好。千万别被家里老头找到。逞心如意的男朋友被吓跑了，可很难再找到了。”

所以，魏大勋会不是被父亲知道了！所以被吓走了吗！

范丞丞一旦起了这个想法，就越发止不住这么想。

魏大勋胆子不大，他都不肯在外面做。一定是因为被父亲用手段吓走了。他胆子那么小，肯定是害怕了。害怕了，就逃走。这是很正常的事情。

范丞丞一下跌坐在地上，感觉全身无力。他颤抖着从裤袋里掏出手机，按出魏大勋的手机号，深呼吸了一口气，才摁下了绿色的拨打键。可是电话打过去是关机提示。

怎么办。

魏大勋他可能真的被吓走了。

范丞丞无助地抱住了头。

魏大勋为什么敢走得这么快！他们不是情侣吗？不是有事该一起抗吗？魏大勋都要三十了，这些道理怎么比他还不懂！

不！

范丞丞魔怔了一样站起来，摔门跑出了这个屋子，跑出了弄堂，打车回了家。

他要找父亲质问。他凭什么吓走魏大勋。他和魏大勋安安静静地谈恋爱，出门几乎都没有牵手亲吻。那会被谁看到！他又哪里会给他丢脸！

范父在范丞丞歇斯底里地爆发一顿后，站在书房的窗边，平稳地开口：“我是查了你那个男朋友。”

“儿子别激动，听你爸爸说完。我们查魏大勋也是为了你好啊。怕他……”

“怕什么！他不过就是一个唱歌的！安安分分！他胆子小！哪里会给你们惹事！”

“范丞丞，我是查了魏大勋。但我范承斌发誓，绝对没有使用手段。”范父转过身，走到范丞丞身前，垂下眼皮看着他崩溃的模样，皱起眉头说，“听你说了这么多，我都理解他的选择了。脾气这么暴躁……谁忍得了你。”

他撇下这句话，负手从书房走了出去，只留下范母一个人抱着范丞丞连声安慰。

黄明昊听说了这件事，赶紧把范丞丞喊出来喝酒。

“丞哥，我老板那里有魏大勋的老家地址，我明天问到了，QQ上发给你？”

“不用了。追过去我都在不知道说什么。”范丞丞垂头抹着玛格丽特杯沿上的盐，过了一会儿，哑着嗓子开口，“我也不是伤心难过。只是、我只是觉得我第一次谈的恋爱，挺失败。这才谈多久啊，两个月都没有吧。我把什么都给他了，就感觉自己特像个傻子。”

黄明昊捏了捏额前掉的碎发，然后像突然想到什么，拍了拍范丞丞的肩膀：“也不是吧。也许魏大勋家里真有事呢。魏大勋，我觉得他这个人挺……也不是那种人。你懂我意思吧？我觉得他走，一定有道理。他不是调料、被子都没丢吗？一定会再回来的。”

范丞丞抬起头，扬起眉头半信半疑地看着眼黄明昊。黄明昊撤了笑脸，摆出坚定的表情回应范丞丞：“你要是不愿意去找他，就把那个出租屋租下来呗。万一哪天他又回来了呢？是吧。那个啥，语文课本不是说‘心诚则灵，金石为开’吗？等不到，再说。”

范丞丞想了想，慢慢地点了头。然后他看着黄明昊脸上越来越肆意的笑，忍不住咧嘴，拿头去撞黄明昊的脸：“你不是不读书吗？怎么记得这些。”

“哎呦别撞我的脸！我都高三了！不背这些准备上中专吗！”

“我怎么记得某些人不是说，打死不读书吗。还说读书算什么本事？”

黄明昊尴尬地大声咳了起来：“就准你丞哥认真读书，就不准我回心改意吗！好歹我也是要继承家产的。不好好读书学东西。怎么让我爸同意我不找女人结婚。”

范丞丞端起酒杯，啜了一口淡黄色的液体，酸酸甜甜的味道带着龙舌兰的独特味道滑入了肠肚。他砸吧着嘴里的粗盐：“你跟你爸爸谈过了？他准你跟男人谈恋爱？”

“不准有什么办法。我这是天性，不像你，是后天被我影响的。”黄明昊转着手里的岩石杯，耸了一下肩，“老头跟我谈了一个晚上。跟我说了一大堆话，说家里就只有我一个独子。除了我，还有谁扛起黄氏？也说了，承认我是个同性恋。他都这么说了，我又干嘛赌气？”

“真好。”范丞丞听他说完，由衷地发出感叹。

“我好什么？丞哥你才好呢。你家老头真的是说一不做二。说放任你，就真的不干涉你。我也不知道我家老头怎么会突然开窍，跟我说这些。”

范丞丞抹着杯沿上的盐，过了一会儿才开口：“也许我们爸爸在打高尔夫的时候，有谈过吧？我妈跟我说过这事……”范丞丞说着忍不住皱了眉头，抽动了一下鼻子，“她说，是你爸爸约的球。他们去了球场也没打，就谈这事。”

“……”

黄明昊听了这话，脸上的笑彻底消失了。

* * *

*1 特基拉日出：一种以龙舌兰酒加大量鲜橙汁佐以红糖水调制的鸡尾酒。辅以橙角或红色车厘子装饰。色彩艳丽鲜明，有日出之形。——摘自百度百科


End file.
